Kaneki
''KEN KANEKI '"Sometimes good people do bad things. However, this doesn't mean they are bad people. They are just humans"' ''' -Ken Kaneki'' ''Ken Kaneki is the main protragonist of Tokyo Ghoul: re and is who the whole series is based on.'' PAST Kaneki's past starts at a young age. Kaneki's father died when he was 4 years old, so he doesn't remember his face that clearly. He was brought up by his mother who was his everything. When his mother died, he was broken. She died when she overworked when Kaneki was at the age of 10. He was then raised by his aunt who was the main reason that Kaneki's mother died in the first place. She would falsely claim that she was suffering from money problems, milking money from her. She would abuse Kaneki and igored him a lot. There was one incdent where she was cleaning his room and threw away all of his books, but accidently threw away one of Hide's magazines. As a result of this,Kaneki had to speak to his Kaneki's aunt about this. After that, he helped Kaneki retreive the lost books and magazine. His cousin lived in the same house, and not much is really known about Yuuichi except that he was lacking in competence skills and spent his time playing video games. ''RIZE KAMISHIRO (KAGUNE)'' Hide and Ken always used to visit a coffee shop called Ateiku, where Ken was secretly admiring someone who read the same books as him. Her name was Rize Kamishiro, and Ken took her out on a few dates. On one of the dates, Rize asked Ken to walk her home. This was going through a few dark alleys. When Rize stopped, Ken was confused. She turned around and Kaneki realised that she was a ghoul and wanted to eat him. She then proceeded to attack Ken and bit him. This mortally terrified him and he tried to run, but failed. When Rize's kagune tried to jab at him, she missed and hit something that a construction site was working on. This triggered many metal bars to fall from above on Ken and Rize. ''BIRTH OF A GHOUL'' When Ken woke up, he was in a hospital. The doctor came in and said that he was very lucky to be alive and that the only reason he was alive was that he had the transplanted organs of Rize. He didn't suspect much at first until he went home and opened a bag left from Hide. Hide had left him some of his favourite foods so he can feel better about the incident. It was not until he looked at the TV reporter who was talking about how ghouls find human food disgusting, that he realised. He started eating, and it all tasted disgusting, so he looked into the bag and saw his favourite steak burger. He tried this and nearly puked. He had to confirm that he was a ghoul, so he attempted to pierce himself with a cooking knife. The blade broke on impact to his skin. He now truly knew he was a ghoul Source, Tokyo Ghoul episode 1. ''ANTEIKU' Kaneki ran outside his apartment and stood in the middle of the street. There he quickly glanced around at everyone who walked past him, smelling if they were humans or ghouls. This terrified him, until he smelled a magnificent aroma, closely smelling like 'his mothers cooking'. He followed this aroma, only to see another ghoul eating a deceased corpse. He almost puked. The kind ghoul then offered him a hand to eat, as he hadn't eaten weeks. Out of nowhere, Nishiki jump out and kills the ghoul, telling him not to invade another ghoul's territory. He then looks at Kaneki. Touka jumps out and stops Nishiki from hurting Ken. She then offers Ken a peice of the human. He doesnt want to eat it, but it smells so good. He argues with himself until Touka has to force the meat into his mouth. His kakugan flares up and he starts screaming that he is human. Over the next few episodes, Touka teaches him how to use his Kagune and he is invites into Anteiku, by Yoshimura. He has a soft spot for humans, so he isn't as aggressive, but is the same for ghouls, being very smart and wise.